Love is Strange
by MoeMelMel
Summary: Haru has always loved Tsuna, but a traumatic experience makes her start to feel strongly about his best friend, Gokudera. M for violence, language, and smut in later chapters *wink, wink* Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The day it all started

**A/N: **I swear I'll actually work n this story! **Shot **This story makes me feel excited though! I don't even know whats going to happen, and I'm the author! **Shot** My inability to stay motivated aside, I swear I'll work on this constantly! Unless I get grounded. **Shot**

By the way, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in it! If I did Haru would be shacking up with Gokudera, and Hibari would be sucking Mukuro off! I only write fan fiction!

I feel his warm breathe on the back of my slim neck. "Oh, Tsuna-san," I moan slowly, "You are so bad…" I feel his warm embrace tightening around me.

"Haru-chan," he said kissing my neck, "I love-"

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
_I wake up to see me in my room, alone. _Damn it, and I was at the good part to! _I think to myself wile stretching. I look around trying to remember what I am supposed to do, when it suddenly hits me. I have school! I run around my room getting dressed franticly. As soon as I decide that my new sailor fuku looks perfect I leave to go see _him_!

I see Tsuna with his delinquent friends; Gokudera Hayato: the teen smoker who blows things up. Sasagawa Ryohei: the person who just likes to punch things and gets into fights. Last, but not least, Yamamotto Takeshi: the baseball nut who likes to carry around a sword.

Such insignificant people shouldn't be aloud to hang around _my _Tsuna-san; they are lucky _he _chose _them. _"Tsuna-chan~!" I shout running over to embrace him. I am overwhelmed by the disgusting smell of cigarettes and gunpowder. "Eck, Gokudera-kun, what do you want with Haru?" I look at him suspiciously, why would he intervene with my morning embrace with _my_ Tsuna-san? Then it dawned on me. "Gokudera-kun…" I said backing up, "You're planning to ravish poor and innocent Haru and take her innocence!"

"What the hell are talking about you crazy woman!" he scolds me very harshly, "I just don't want you to disturb the Tenth with your annoying hugs so early in the morning!" He takes out another one of his cancer-sticks and lights it. _I hope he gets cancer…_ I think to myself, nose crinkling from the horrid smell.

"Gokudera," Tsuna says, trying to calm him down… _My Tsuna… Sawasda Tsunayoshi, my future husband… _I stop thinking about him when I realize that there is some drool on the corner of my mouth. _Shit…_

"Tsk," the rude man sad, turning around, "Let's go…" I heard him say something like "Damn meddlesome woman," under his breath. The three boys walk away, forgetting that I go to their high school now!

I walk inside. It feels so overwhelming. Not to mention all the guys are super hot! I only ever see Tsuna and his friends because I went to an all girl middle school. Now that I'm a 1st year I can do whatever I want! At least, that's what I thought.

"Hey there little cutie," a person behind me, I smell the familiar scent of cigarettes. I turn around expecting to see a Gokudera ready to admit his love for me, but instead I see a boy who is at least one year older than me. "So you new here?" he asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder, "I can show you around any time you like." He reaches in my shirt and grabs my breast. "Perfect," he says putting his hand into my bra, feeling around, "No pads or stuffing, but still big."

I try to get away but he is too strong, "Haru doesn't like this!" I yell, struggling to escape him. He just keeps feeling my chest. I start to cry. "Please…" I mumble, "Stop…"

"Stop crying you whore," he says holding a steel pocketknife. "Come with me," he says leading me behind the school. He takes me to a storage room in the field. It smells like sweat and rubber. I stand in the corner as the boy lies a mat down on the floor. "Get on the mat," he commanded, holding up the pocketknife.

I hear the bell ring; class is now in session. I feel my stomach and bra being exposed by a swift move of a pocketknife. I can't even get my sobs out now. I can't do anything. All of a sudden the door opens and I smell the familiar scent of cigarettes and gunpowder. I know it's him.

"What the fuck!" Gokudera yells, seeing the tears down my face, my shirt cut, and the boy on top of me holding a pocketknife. "Who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing with Haru?" He pulls me out from under him and holds me close. I start to cry uncontrollably. Gokudera saved me…

"Tsk," he smirked, "Now I'm just going to have to get rid of you," he said holding the pocketknife. "Can't have this getting around, now can we?" He gets up and starts at us.

Before I can even scream Gokudera had sent two mini-bombs at him, sending him back flying. "Fucking ass…" Gokudera said under his breath.

I just stand there embracing him, crying. It isn't long until the teachers from gym and other students show up, hearing the explosion. "Gokudera…" I say clinging closer, not wanting anybody else to see my bra, "can you give me a piggy back ride to the nurse?" I look down, blushing.

"Damn woman," he murmured, but he let me ride on his back. I smell his cologne; it smells like lemons and mint. To bad it's always masked by the smell of his stupid cigarettes.

A teacher tried to stop us and ask questions, but he just said that that man tried to rape me. After that he just walked away, ignoring any other questions. All I want to do is cry, then cry, and then cry some more. If Gokudera didn't come I could have been raped and killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Am I in Love?

**A/N:** See, I told you I would continue! **Shot** Okay, okay! I know it's the same day, or the next one… Whatever day I get around to posting this shiz! XD

Again, I don't own KHR! If I did Hibari and Mukuro would be raping Tsuna's ass! And again, Haru would be shacking up with Gokudera!

I look up at Gokudera when we get to the nurse's office. He is looking away; the nurse isn't here, so I don't have a new shirt to wear. I cover myself up with the blanket on one of the beds. "Gokudera-san," I say feeling my cheeks flush up, "You don't need to stay here with Haru! Haru will be fine all by herself!"

Gokudera sits down on the bed and pets my head, "You idiot, I won't leave you alone right now, even if you beg me to!" He glances down and blushes majorly. I look down too, only to see that my bra is now exposed to him.

"Hahi! Don't stare at Haru!" I yelped, covering myself up with my arms. _Maybe he really does like me… _I think about him. I think about what he did, what he always does… _Oh god, is Haru… in love! _

Gokudera looks down at me. He is looking into my eyes. I feel my heart rate increase. He leans over me, his breath has sped up. He pins my hands down on the bed. "Haru…" he starts.

"Hahi!" I shout is in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up you stupid woman!" he yells as a normal reaction to my 'Hahi.' He lets go of one of my hands to rub his forehead. "Sorry," he said, "You know this isn't the easiest thing for me to…" Then everything went dark. I guess I feel asleep.

"Oh my!" a women's voice squealed, waking me up, "I thought that behavior was usually reserved for a hotel… or the gym storage shed!"

I woke up; it was the nurse. Wondering whom she was talking about I look around. Nobody besides Gokudera and I in the bed. Wait! Is she talking about us!? "No, this is not what it looks like!" I plead.

"Shut up you stupid woman…" Gokudera says under the covers still. He gets up, no shirt on. His silver hair is pulled up in a ponytail, and he is lighting another cigarette. Ew.

"Not in my office!" the nurse shouts taking the cigarette and the entire pack, "What is wrong with children these days!" She storms out of the room to dispose of the cigarettes.

I look over to Gokudera; he is just staring into space wondering what just happened. It's kind of cute actually. "What the hell?" he says scratching the back of his head. Then he noticed me. I still didn't have a new shirt and, holy shit! We slept through school! "Such a pain," he says picking up his T-shirt of the ground to give it to me. "Wear it," he explains, "If you walk around like that you'll get raped again, and this time I'm not going to save you."

I look at his red T-shirt, then at Gokudera who is already buttoning up his school shirt. "Gokudera-kun…" I say softly, "Haru wants to thank you…" I put on the T-shirt; it looks WAY to big on me. Well, it's better than having to wear a shirt that was cut in half…

Gokudera looks at me and blushes lightly. He looked away and rubbed his head, "Looks good on you, you should keep it…" He stands up and puts on his pants.

_Wait! What! When did he, I mean why did he? I slept with a practically naked Gokudera! What if he-_

"I didn't rape you," he said pulling up his fly, "It was just so damn uncomfortable sleeping in those god damn pants!" He looks at me and shakes his head, "Lets go home…" He picks up his bag and puts it around he shoulder, then he picks up _me._

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?" I ask confused. I start to swing my legs around so hell put me down. No luck.

"Stop moving you annoying woman!" he said, getting annoyed, "If you don't stop your damn squirming I'm going to drop you!" He held me tighter, and looked away.

I stopped squirming, and snuggled up close to his chest, waiting taking in his smell. Somehow I liked it, I mean it still disgusted me, but I still liked it. I liked being in his arms; carried like a princes. I had always been close to Gokudera, but not like this. "Okay…" I snuggled my head on his Gokudera, which caused a red streak to go across his face.

On the way to my house Gokudera bought a new pack of cigarettes at a vending machine. I seriously hope he quits. "Want to try?" he says, handing me one.

I cling on his arm tighter and shake my head. _There is no way in hell I'm using one of those cancer-sticks! Not even for Gokudera-san!_

"Hey kid," a full-grown man says cornering is, "You're from the Vongola family right? I can't believe that they have such brats as guardians!"

_Hahi! How do these men know about the Vongola family, and how do they know Gokudera is a guardian? _I turn to Gokudera, and cling on to him even tighter.

Gokudera lights up and says, "How the fuck did you find out about the Vongola family you moron?" He takes out two bombs and lights them with his cigarette.

"Word gets around," the man says, "You seem feisty. Must be the legendary Storm Guardian: Gokudera Hayato, but that doesn't explain the chick. I heard that you don't hang around anyone besides your boss."

Gokudera stands in front of me, "Tsk," he says throwing the bombs at the man, "Like I'd tell you."

Soon we head off to my house. Nobody is home so I invite Gokudera inside to thank him.

Inside we sit down on the couch, "Want any tea?" I ask out of courtesy, he did save me today.

"No," Gokudera said, pinning me down, "I want **you**" He moves his face closer to mine. I can feel his breath on my lips.

_**Judaime! Judaime! Judaime! Judaime!**_

Gokudera's phone went off when his lips were a millimeter away. Phew. It was Tsuna (I'm guessing because of the ring tone) "Sorry," he says, excusing himself from the couch, "I need to go see the Tenth." With that he left the house, and me hanging.


	3. Chapter 3: Haru's Sleepover

**A/N: Hello it's me again. I couldn't post since I had a big language arts project due! Things get a little interesting this chapter for our heroine. I'm sorry it's so short! I'm kind of tired since I have drama competition tomorrow, so I have to be at school by 7:30 a.m. And it's a Saturday!**

** I do not own Reborn. If I did there would be a Gokudera X Belphegor X Haru chapter in there somewhere! *****Raises eyebrows*******

** Please enjoy this horrible chapter, and to those who read this, and I know you're out there, please review! Please, no bash! I already get that enough from my friends from writing straight! If you ask me straight is more fun! More stuff to do! *****Raises eyebrows*******

I walked into my room and closed the door. _He almost kissed me! He almost fucking kissed me! _This thought ran into my mind several times as I did meaningless dances across my room, almost knocking over the chair at my desk. I plopped down on my bed legs as high up as they can go. Thoughts of marriage went through my mind, _Gokudera Haru, Miura-Gokudera Haru, Gokudera-Miura Haru. _I sat as a very important thought went through my mind. _Wait! Haru-chan loves Tsuna-san! But now she loves Gokudera-san! Hahi! What should Haru-chan do! I love Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san! But… _the thought finally dawned on me, _Tsuna-san doesn't love me, he love Kyoko-chan… _I sit up in my bed thinking about how such a horrible person I am. I change into my adorable orange and pink flannel pajamas as I wallow in my own self-pity.

All of a sudden I hear a knock at the window, its Gokudera-kun.

"Hahi!" I squeal, "Gokudera-kun, what are you doing!" He is sitting by my window smoking like a chimney. I can't place my finger on it, but he looks different, more attractive.

He notices me gawking at him and he starts yelling, "Oi! Stupid woman! Let me in! It's frickin freezing out here!" He puts out his cigarette and opens my window from the outside. _I need to lock that._ I mentally put locking my window on my to do list and looked at him amazed.

"Hahi!" I squeaked, "What are you doing here this late!" I looked at him suspiciously, "You want to sleep with Haru don't you…" I covered my shirt with my arms and stepped back.

"Not even close," he said looking at me like I was crazy, "But I do want to stay the night." My heart leaped to my throat. "I locked myself outside my house, and I don't feel like destroying my apartment right now." He scratched his head and laid down on the floor. "Oi, woman," he said, "Can you get me a blanket?"

"Okay…?" I looked at the delinquent lying on the floor. _He almost looks innocent! _I thought, _almost_. I went to go grab him a blanket as quickly as possible, but when I came back he was in a T-shirt and boxers with his hair tied up. What's worse is that he was about to light up. "Oh no you don't mister!" I shouted as I snatcher the cigarette away from him, "You are in **my** house, so you follow **my** rules!" I walked to the window and threw the cigarette away.

Gokudera looked like I said I had punched Tsuna in his balls. Meaning that he was pissed. "Stupid woman!" he yelled, "What the fuck was that for?" He stood up and pushed me down on my back. "You are such a moron, so why do I-" Gokudera stopped in his tracks.

_Hahi!_ I thought, _Was he about to say that he loves me?_ I looked at the face above mine; he was blushing and looking away. I gently touched his white cheek with my fingertips, and then I leaned up and gently pushed his lips against mine.

I was heaven. He kissed me back kindly and generously. It like kissing a marshmallow. Was kind of expecting him to pull back and curse at me, but he didn't. "Haru…" he moaned while kissing me. I was turned on.

I pulled away. I didn't want to go farther than this, not yet at least. I'm still not ready. "Gokudera-kun," I say softly, "You can sleep in my bed with me… As long as you don't try anything bad…" I climb into my bed and got under the cover. Gokudera joined me. I kissed him softly and said, "Good Night… Hayato-kun…"

"Good Night, Haru."


	4. Chapter 4: Danger at the Beach

**A/N: Hi~ Sorry for the epically long wait! I have a horribly disease, you've all probably heard of it. It's called procrastination.*shot* Thank you for the reviews, and to Grayce-chan: a)make an account b)watch the series and c)i love you! Not that I don't appreciate everyone else's reviews! I do! It's just that she is a RL friend that moved away!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Reborn! If I did then what Haru's dad thinks that she and Gokudera are doing would be reality!**

**Also: Please Review! They give me confidence!**

I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling at me then next morning, "Haru Miura!" his normal kind disposition completely gone, "What is the meaning of this!" He glared at the silver haired boy sleeping next to me. He was only in his T-shirt and boxers.

"Hahi!" I squeak, "I um..." I look at my father shyly, "He locked himself out of his apartment, so I said he could spend the night here..." I looked down knowing that Daddy wouldn't accept that as a response.

He looked at Hayato, still asleep. "Son," he says pulling him up by his shirt, "Wake up," he continues as Hayato, "Now listen to me you fucking ass, if you laid your little delinquent hands on my beautiful daughter I swear, I WILL kill you." My father shot my boyfriend an icy glare that makes snow seem warm. I look down, knowing that this is all my fault.

"Che, if you can," he said, picking a fight with my father, "Fat-ass." Hayato looked at my Daddy square in the eye and smirked. He got up and left through the window, only to come back a couple of seconds later for his pants.

My Dad left the room, not wanting to discuss this any further. Instead of yelling, he left a condom on my dresser. _What the fuck does he want me to use that for?_

"Che," a familiar rough voice said, "He thinks were fucking each other you stupid woman!" Hayato came back in through my window, "Not that I blame him, mean look how revealing your outfit is, and he found a boy next to you in bed!" I looked down; pink and orange flannel shorts and a low v-shaped tank top. "You can see your breasts well too," he looked down and licked my cleavage seductively.

"Hahi!" I squeal, "I thought I told you nothing inappropriate!" I covered myself up with my arms, again. I closed my eyes and felt his warm arms wrap around me. I could smell him, his new cake cologne, and cigarettes. _...Sweat, cake, and cigarettes don't smell good together... ...Maybe if he quits... _my mind wander on about how good he'd smell if he'd quit smoking.

I then realize that it was Sunday. Why they had the first day on Saturday is beyond me. I turn to Hayato, "Hey, Hayato-kun," I say, "Take me to the beach!" I smile at him innocently so he can't resist.

"Che," he said, "Hurry up you stupid woman..." he held my hand to lead me out the window. Before I left I grabbed a few items for the beach; flip-flops, swimsuit(red, blue, green, and white stripes) and a fluffy towel.

"Hahi!" I squealed at the sight of a red and black motorcycle right in front of my window. _When did he get this? _I thought, _Could he gotten it at last night's meeting with Tsuna-san? _My mind pondered on the thought until Hayato-kun tossed me a jet black helmet, which I almost drop.

"Oi," he said, "Don't just stand there, get on!" Hayato-kun sat on the seat and started the engine. It purred roughly.

I sat behind him on the dangerous contraption and held on tightly for dear life. "HAHI!" I screamed as my obnoxious boyfriend stepped on the gas peddle and sped off. I held on like my life depended on it, and it probably did. _Dear God, _I thought, _If I die here and now, i just want to say that I blame __**him**__ for this! _Soon enough we arrived at Hayato-kun's apartment. As he opened the front door I looked at him strangely, "Didn't you lose your keys?"

He turned at me and smiled, "I lied, you just make a great pillow!" Quickly he went inside to grab a few items. When he came out he was wearing red swimming trunks, and a black tank-top. He looked like a god! "Stupid woman," he said, "take a picture it lasts longer!"

I turned around and puffed my cheeks, "You will be doing the same thing when you see me in my bikini, Hayato-kun!" I stomped back to the bike and sat on it, crossing my arms pissed off.

"Not likely," he said, walking to the bike, "Nothing much to really look at..." He sat on the bike and started the engine.

"What do you mean- HAHI!" I was cut off by a sudden burst of speed from the bike. We were at the beach in about ten, long, excruciating minutes. "Haru never wants you to do that again..." I say trying to catch my balance.

Hayato caught me as I almost fell over. "Oi, be more careful you stupid woman," he stood me up straight and handed me all of my stuff.

"Hahi! Thanks Hayato-kun!" I responded as he handed me my bag with my swimsuit in it. "Haru needs to go change now..." I wobbled over to the restrooms to change. When I came out I was wearing a drop-dead-gorgeous-bikini with a sexy bottom piece to match. I Look over to my now shirtless partner. _Hahi! _I thought, _Haru didn't think Hayato-kun would look so hot without a shirt! I wonder how he'd look without the pants... No! Bad Haru!_ I walked over to Hayato and grabbed his hand. With that I sprinted to the water with Hayato cursing his head off behind me. I slipped as soon as i got to the water and landed face first in the water.

Hayato came tumbling down with me, "Fuck," he cursed as he got up, "What the hell was that you stupid woman!" He wiped the muddy sand off his face with his hands.

_He has big hands... I wonder how big his-_

"Oi!" he interrupted my train of thought, "Are you listening to me?" He held out a hand to help me up. "God damn useless woman," he murmured under his breath.

As soon as i got in I started darting in deeper and jumped. "Hayato-kun~!" i called to him, "The water is nice and cool! Come on in!" I swam in deeper, until I couldn't touch my feet to the floor anymore. Of course the author is a bitch so a huge wave comes as soon as I am vulnerable. _Shit... _I think, _I am going to die. I am 16, a virgin, only had 1 boyfriend, and he is a chain smoker in the mafia. What have I done with my life?_ Soon out of nowhere in the depth of the water a person drags me out; saving my pathetic life. Before I knew it, it was dark. Cold, dark, and lonely. _Am I dead? _I thought, _Is this heaven? No, I'm just passed out. Soon enough I'll go to heaven though. _Soon I feel something soft pressed up against my mouth. I coughed up the water, and open my eyes expecting to see Hayato-kun. Instead I see Yamamotto-san, kissing me, and Hayato behind him, pissed.

"Hey, Yamamotto," says in a low voice, "You wanna get away from my girlfriend before I blow you to oblivion?" He had a cigarette in his mouth and a bomb in each hand, ready to attack. _Where does he keep them?_

'Eh? Girlfriend?" he said looking at me, dumbfounded, "I thought you hated Haru."

"EH!" I yell, "You hate me! Then why are you dating me!" I looked at him in a pouty face, waiting for his explanation.

Hayato sat down next to me and sighed, "Fine," he said, "I love Haru, and I only hated how she always looked at Judaime and not me! Now I'm never going to say that again so if you didn't hear me, tough luck!" He scowled at the baseball lover in front of us, then pinned me down and took a hold of my bikini, "Oi, baseball idiot, leave me and the stupid woman to our business!" When Yamamotto-san left Hayato-kun looked at me and said, "Now for payment," he pulled down my bikini, exposing my breasts to him. He licked them slowly and nibbled the nipple. Then he readjusted my bikini to its normal position.

There were goosebumps everywhere and the hair on the back of my kneck was standing up. _Hahi! _I thought, _Hayato-kun just molested me!_

**Oh yeah, we finally getting into the lemony stuff! I'll try my best not to torture you guys! Plus, I'll be updating more often since school is out where I live; it let out last week! I'll probably have some REALLY bad stuff in the really lemony parts, like S&M! I'll put a warning at the beginning so if you don't like lemon you won't be mentally scarred for life, like my best friend is! Till next time, Kikiomi out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Sudden Confusion

**A/N: Remember when I said I'd update more often? I lied. I should  
update I guess since I am bored and when it comes up in a conversation  
about authors not updating with my friends I am the one to say I'm one  
of those authors... Sigh... Well I'm here now and that's what  
matters! :3 *shot*  
Fan 1: You could have done 10 more chapters by now!  
Fan 2: I want to see smut!  
Fan 3: Give me lemons! X3  
Okay! Okay! X3 Without further delay here is the chapter you all have  
been waiting for for over 1 1/2 months!  
**  
_ It has been a week since Hayato-kun and __Haru__ went to the beach_, I  
thought, brushing my hair before bed, _ever since__ then he has been like  
a cat in heat. He pulls Haru out of the hallways every day and kisses  
Haru like there is no tomorrow. The way Hayato-kun's tongue feels in  
Haru's mouth is addictive though._  
I plunged down on my bed and hugged my dolphin doll. As I curled up in  
my blanket there was a knock at my window. "Hayato-kun!" I almost  
screamed.  
He opened the window and came inside. _Shit,_ I thought, _Haru thought  
she put that on her mental 'to-do list'. In any case, what is Gokudera-kun here for?_  
He looked at me full of lust. _Shit... _my mind wandered, _Hayato-kun is  
going to want to have sex with me. He is like a cat in heat and he  
hasn't had his fill yet. He plans on taking my virginity like that  
other boy did! If this happens those rumors going around about us  
would be true!_  
"Oi, stupid woman," he demanded annoyed, "take off your shirt." he  
unzipped his pants and pulled them down.  
"Hahi!" I yelled in surprise, he wanted me to do what! We weren't  
dating long yet! What is this crazy author thinking?** (A/N: Doh-hoh-hoh.  
You'll see! :3)**  
"I'm not going to have sex with you," he bluntly told me, "I don't  
know why but I just feel I'm in fucking heat or something!" He walked  
towards me and helped me (forced me to) take my tank top off.  
"Hayato-kun," I asked kind of scared, "what are you gonna do?" He arched  
an eyebrow at me.  
"Isn't that obvious?" he said, pulling down his boxers, "I'm going to  
masturbate since I can't fucking screw you yet!" He took his erection  
in hand.  
_ It's friggin huge!_ I thought, _Haru wonders if that can fit inside  
her... _My wanders about the possibility about me having sex with  
Hayato-kun, and before I even realize it my shorts are down and my  
hand is in my panties and I am feeling really wet and sticky down there.  
Hayato-kun is staring at me, he has already come and he is already  
erected again. I move me hand to my chest as I watch him squeeze his  
erection rapidly. I caressed my chest slowly paying special attention  
to the center of it, and moaning his name. "Haru..." he pants, "Oh  
Haru... I love you..." He begins to squeeze more rapidly as he came  
closer to his climax (again). "HARU!" he screamed as he came again.  
Seed shot from his penis.  
He panted louder as I thanked god that my parents were deep sleepers.  
I cleaned the floor so my parents don't find sperm of my delinquent  
boyfriend on the wall, door, floor, bed, ect. in the morning.  
"Hayato-kun," I said as he pulled up his pants, "Haru thinks you  
should go take a cold shower."  
"Only if you fucking join me or something," he said, trying to light up  
as I took away the lighter. He was obviously ready for a round three  
on his masturbation streak. His erection was highly visible through  
his pants.  
"No!" I scolded him, "Go home!" I threw the lighter out the window and  
Hayato-kun soon followed.  
"Next time," he informed me, "I will get you to god damn come ten  
fucking times you stupid woman!  
"Haru-chan won't fall for your tricks Hayato-kun!" I informed him as  
he got on his motorcycle, "Haru-chan will remain pure until her  
wedding night!"  
Even though I said that, I knew that since the author is a perverted  
teenage girl and this fan fiction is rated M that I will lose my  
virginity long before I'm engaged. **(A/N: and right you are my dear Haru)**

w.T*o*0*o*T.w

The next morning at school I stayed as far away from Hayato-kun as possible. _No way am I going to lose my virginity in school! _I thought to myself. _Although… _ I thought, _he didn't smell as bad in first period, and he also seemed really pissed. Its almost like he's trying to quit smoking…_

"Oi, Haru-chan!" a familiar sounding voice called out to me. It was light and friendly.

"Yamamoto-san!" I yelled back, "How are you?" I smiled up at him widely. Yamamoto-san was a happy person, and he had a good aura to him.

"Good Haru-chan!" he smiled back just as wide if not wider, "How have you and Gokudera-kun been doing?" His tone changed to a melancholic sound.

I told him what happened the day before and the previous week. "So I kinda want to stay away from him for a while until he calms down…"

"I see…" Yamamoto-san seemed concerned, "If that's the case, do you wanna hang out with me after school?"  
"You mean like a date?" I looked at him dumbstruck, he knows I'm dating Hayato-kun, and that Hayato-kun is very protective of his possessions.

"Yep!" he said plain as day and as happy as could be. He just grinned hugely then looked at me lustfully before grabbed a lock of my hair. "I love you Haru-chan," he confessed, "and I **know** I can make you so much happier then Gokudera-kun can. It's obvious he wants this relationship to be purely sensual." He kissed my red cheek, "See you after school!" He went off to his next class leaving me to wonder what the hell had just happened to me.

**A/N: There! Happy! Ha ha ha ha! That really sucked! Well, please  
review and if you send me in a good idea I'll dedicate a chapter to  
you~! :3**

**Till next time! TTFN! Ta-Ta For Now! X3**

P.s.: I do not own Tigger or Whinnie the Pooh. (Tigger reference in  
the "TTFN")


End file.
